


Take Me By The Hand (While We Do What Lovers Do)

by panda_desu



Series: Dear, Future Husband [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Smut, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, taking care of your partner, zsww - Freeform, zswwlsfyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: Eight months after they have officially gotten together, Wang YiBo asks Xiao Zhan to share his next heat with him. After making sure again and again and again that this is really what Wang YiBo wants to do, Xiao Zhan says yes.Submission forZSWWLSFYweekday 1: AU; omegaverse
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: Dear, Future Husband [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167797
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130
Collections: ZSWW/LSFY Week 2021





	Take Me By The Hand (While We Do What Lovers Do)

Two days after they have officially gotten together, Wang YiBo shows up on campus wearing a collar. Xiao Zhan feels so ashamed of himself because they did have sex on the day they became boyfriends and although he did wear a condom and didn’t knot Wang YiBo, the collar does remind him of something that he really should remember and be cautious of. Wang YiBo laughs at him.

“This is all Ma’s doing. I told her that you’re too good and too self conscious to accidentally bite me but she said that it’s better to be safe than sorry.” Wang YiBo snorts but then he throws a naughty grin at Xiao Zhan. He wiggles his eyebrows as he leans in, “Well, with this and the birth control, you’re free to knot me anytime you want, Ge.” 

“ _Wang YiBo!_ Ni bizui _!_ ”

Well, at least, Wang YiBo’s mother is right because the both of them seem to be unable to get their hands off each other for more than one minute whenever they’re near. Both of them are very touchy feely to begin with (well, not so much for Wang YiBo because he only does that with people he’s comfortable with and there’s not many of them). They are always holding hands, or letting their hands wander everywhere on each other’s bodies; on their arms, waists, backs, shoulders, napes. Their friends are constantly choking on dog food. 

And the sex is good. They have lots of it. Mostly they do it in Xiao Zhan’s apartment because Xiao Zhan lives alone. Wang YiBo sometimes stays the night but Xiao Zhan drives him back home more often. They still have not shared each other’s heat or rut and Xiao Zhan still keeps his knot outside. After all, they can’t be too careful (Xiao Zhan wonders about this because in exchange of him not knotting his boyfriend, Wang YiBo doesn’t want him to wear condoms).

Wang YiBo does accompany Xiao Zhan during his pre-rut. Xiao Zhan is glad he has Wang YiBo around in this period. He feels less lethargic and way calmer, what’s with Wang YiBo constantly scenting him and leaving several articles of clothing behind. During Xiao Zhan’s rut, Wang YiBo calls him from time to time to make sure that Xiao Zhan is alright and to remind him to take his food and water as well as vitamins (some of the calls do end up with them having phone sex but who’s complaining?).

However, Wang YiBo spends his first heat since they got together in the hospital because he has very bad symptoms so his mother brings him in. Xiao Zhan gets really worried but Wang YiBo assures him that it’s not the first time this happens and “Sometimes it gets like this. Don’t worry, Ge.” But Xiao Zhan worries, still because he can’t visit so they spend a lot of time on video calls. A couple of times Xiao Zhan wants to run to the hospital, seeing Wang YiBo’s flushed face due to the fever. He has to hit his own thigh to maintain his self control and has to appease himself by whispering sweet things and even sings for his boyfriend. Wang YiBo is grinning so wide and teases him but he never tells Xiao Zhan to stop. Sometimes, when they’re on video call, Xiao Zhan catches a glimpse of a plushie that looks familiar lying close to Wang YiBo’s pillow on his hospital bed.

Because of this, Xiao Zhan realizes that some of his clothes and a couple of plushies are indeed missing. He finds them the next time he’s in Wang YiBo’s bedroom, stacked or laid seemingly randomly on Wang YiBo’s bed and there’s this blue blanket that Xiao Zhan is sure he used to use when watching TV that’s now laying on top of an armchair Wang YiBo likes to sit on while assembling his Lego. 

Wang YiBo has said that he never felt the urge to nest but his bedroom now looks like a nest. This makes Xiao Zhan take a step back and looks at Wang YiBo standing behind him. Wang YiBo looks annoyed. His hands are full with a tray of snacks. “Zhan Ge, what are you doing? You’re blocking the way! Go sit down!”

Xiao Zhan has to ponder a little bit about that. He tries to consult his friend in the medical department. He looks up for references online and from the library. Romance novels and short stories talk about the so-called ‘soul-bound’ and it’s all very romantic. His friends and other more scientific sources said that changes do happen when you’re with someone compatible. Then again, the human body is a marvel in itself and it’s a continuous study. Xiao Zhan can’t really tell what he expects to find or what he’s looking for, exactly. Will it even change things for him and Wang YiBo? Probably. Xiao Zhan likes to think that despite having the tendency to overthink, he’s quite an optimist, too. Even if things change, it will be a nice change.

*

Eight months after they have officially gotten together, Wang YiBo asks Xiao Zhan to share his next heat with him. After making sure again and again and again that this is really what Wang YiBo wants to do, Xiao Zhan says yes. Wang YiBo rolls his eyes every time Xiao Zhan asks to make sure.

“Don’t tell me this will be your first time sharing an omega’s heat. I won’t believe you.” Wang YiBo raises his eyebrows.

“Why won’t you?” Xiao Zhan tries to look affronted.

Wang YiBo rolls his eyes. “Because you’re you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

Wang YiBo hits Xiao Zhan’s upper arm. “Xiao Zhan is so handsome, practically the whole campus wants to date him. And I know you dated around before.”

“You--!” Xiao Zhan hits him back. “Who did you hear that from? I never date around or sleep around!”

Wang YiBo snorts. “Sure.”

“I never!” Xiao Zhan insists.

“I can make a list.” Wang YiBo raises an eyebrow challengingly.

“What list? Aiya, Bo Ge, are you sulking? Don’t sulk. Fine, fine. This Xiao Zhan admits he’s in the wrong. If my boyfriend wants me to share his heat with him then who am I to refuse. But--”

Wang YiBo slaps his hand over Xiao Zhan’s mouth to stop his insufferable boyfriend. “Yes. For the love of whatever it is up there, I want this, Zhan Ge. And no, we’re not moving too fast. We’ve been dating for eight months. It’s not like I ask you to be my mate or something.”

At that, Xiao Zhan draws a sharp breath. His phoenix eyes stare at Wang YiBo almost without blinking. His mind, being his, automatically runs in so many directions. His instinct tells him yes. This one in front of him carries Xiao Zhan’s most favorite smell in the whole world. But Xiao Zhan knows he should know better. They’ve been together for eight months. Sharing heat is one thing, becoming a mate is another whole different matter. Is he ready for a mate? Is Wang YiBo? 

Wang YiBo watches all that happening in Xiao Zhan’s eyes and he moves to gently hit Xiao Zhan’s forehead against his own. When Xiao Zhan yelps, Wang YiBo brings both of his hands to cup Xiao Zhan’s face and leans in. “Zhan Ge. You’re thinking too much again.” He chides, dark eyes boring into Xiao Zhan’s lighter ones. 

Xiao Zhan’s shoulders go slack as he releases a long resigned sigh. He places his hands gingerly on Wang YiBo’s waist as he nuzzles their noses together. “How can I not when I have a boyfriend who likes to throw me off my feet, huh? You got me everytime, YiBo.”

Wang YiBo chuckles. His deep voice reverberates all over them. “Good.” He growls. 

Xiao Zhan has to kiss him.

*

Wang YiBo’s mother, naturally, is informed about their plan to share Wang YiBo’s heat. Xiao Zhan is horrified but then he thinks that it’s a given because they are going to spend it in Wang YiBo’s bedroom. Xiao Zhan wants to offer his own apartment but he reckons it will be more comfortable for Wang YiBo to be inside his own nest (Wang YiBo still says that his urge to nest is still very, very low but he does like the feeling of having anything that smells like Xiao Zhan around him. Xiao Zhan is aroused).

Wang YiBo seems to enjoy seeing Xiao Zhan being horrified and scandalized when his mother lists every single thing they need to make sure to do about sharing a heat together. Everything is super technical and nothing raunchy but that’s why Xiao Zhan is so horrified. He still can’t look Wang YiBo’s mother in the eye when he sends her off at the door (she’s staying at the hospital dorm but will come from time to time to check on them). His ears and neck are still burning from the embarrassment when he’s back in Wang YiBo’s bedroom and sits himself on the bed. He buries his face into his palms and lets out a loud groan.

Wang YiBo, who is lounging on his bed while playing on his Nintendo Switch, laughs at him again. He nudges Xiao Zhan’s thigh with a foot. “You know Ma’s a nurse. It's an occupational hazard and I’m her only child.”

“I know.” Xiao Zhan groans again.

There’s silence before there’s another nudge on Xiao Zhan’s thigh. “It’s okay if you’re having second thoughts, Zhan Ge.”

Xiao Zhan pulls his hands off his face and turns to his boyfriend. Wang YiBo has put his Nintendo down and is currently looking at Xiao Zhan with concern. There’s a sliver of worry, too but he doesn’t look upset. “It’s fine. Really. There’s still time before my heat is here. We can fool around like usual then I can call Ma.”

He says it very nonchalantly like it’s really no big deal for him. It really isn’t. Wang YiBo won’t hold it against Xiao Zhan even if Xiao Zhan decides that he’s not ready to do this with him, after all. They have time. Xiao Zhan is too considerate, sometimes and Wang YiBo doesn’t want Xiao Zhan to do this with him out of consideration. They want each other, that is true. They always want each other. That, at least, Wang YiBo doesn’t doubt. Still, he prefers it more if Xiao Zhan is fully on board about being Wang YiBo’s heat companion alongside being his boyfriend. 

“ _Baobao_ ,” Xiao Zhan climbs the bed and very slowly crawls over to loom on top of Wang YiBo, “I want to be here. Because you want me here. This is important to you and I just--- I guess I just want to do this right.”

Wang YiBo lets himself be pushed backward and lies down on his back. He throws his arms around Xiao Zhan’s neck and shoulders as he sniggers. “Don’t you know that Xiao Zhan is the best alpha out there? This YiBo is very lucky because he’s willing to share my heat.”

Xiao Zhan bites Wang YiBo’s cheek. “Don’t be an ass.”

“You like my ass.” Wang YiBo smirks. His hand has moved down along Xiao Zhan’s spine and goes lower to cup on Xiao Zhan’s butt and squeezes. “I like your ass, too.”

Xiao Zhan’s nose flare. Wang YiBo has let his scent permeate around them. Xiao Zhan mimics Wang YiBo’s gesture but with both hands and firmer grip. Wang YiBo has small perky bottoms. Xiao Zhan loves to feel them pressed against the front of his hip whenever he presses deep inside Wang YiBo’s body. Or simply when Wang YiBo sits on his lap. He gropes around as he mouths his way along Wang YiBo’s long neck. “I do. I like your ass so much.” Xiao Zhan growls. “I will rail you so hard, YiBo.”

“Yes. Make sure you do that, Ge.”

So Xiao Zhan does.

*

“Ah. Ah. Ah. ---Ge. Ah. There. Fuck. You fuck me so good. Ah. Like that, like that, _like that_. Yes. Oh, fuck. Yes. Yes. Yes.”

Wang YiBo is always quite vocal during sex and Xiao Zhan finds it endearing and very hot. Especially with every dirty talk Xiao Zhan whispers to his ears, Wang YiBo will babble away. His deep moans and groans coming along in between, chest heaving and hips thrusting in an attempt to bring Xiao Zhan to fuck him even harder and deeper.

“You feel so good, _baobei_ . So wet. So tight. Fuck. Do it again, _baobei_. Squeeze me like that.”

“Yes. Yes. Ge. Ah. It’s all for you. Ah. Ah. Right there. You know I like it there. Do it again. Fuck, I like your cock. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Nooo. Come baaack.” Wang YiBo clenches hard around Xiao Zhan’s cock, trying to pull his boyfriend back in because Xiao Zhan is such a tease sometimes, only fucking in half of his length. “Ge. You know I need it. Ah. Give it to me. Ah. Ah.”

“Say the magic word.” Xiao Zhan pulls back even more so only the head of his cock is inside Wang YiBo. He delights in the feeling of Wang YiBo clenching around him and the way Wang YiBo squirms and arches his back is so beautiful and enticing to him.

Wang YiBo cants his hips upward in his pursuit of making Xiao Zhan fucks deep inside him again. “Please. Zhan Ge. Please fuck deep into me. Ah. Fuck this YiBo as deep as you can. I need your cock deep inside me. Fuck. Ah. Give me. Give me your knot, too. Please. Zhan Ge. I--Ah. Ah. Ahhh.”

Wang YiBo’s hands clutch on Xiao Zhan’s upper arms as he comes; nails digging deep, his cock spurting ribbons of white all over their stomachs. He heaves and pants and moans and Xiao Zhan drives his whole length deep inside, groaning as he does so. This will be the perfect moment to knot his boyfriend and Wang YiBo has asked for it. He grips Wang YiBo’s hips as tight as he can, keeping still as Wang YiBo’s hole and inner walls squeeze impossibly tight around his cock. He leans in, pressing his forehead against Wang YiBo’s. “Are you ready, _baobei_?”

Wang YiBo, still in the throes of his own orgasm, doesn’t really catch what Xiao Zhan means but then he feels it. Xiao Zhan is coming and getting bigger inside him. Wang YiBo gasps and by instinct, he’s trying to pull away. He trashes but Xiao Zhan holds him down firmly. “Stay still.” Xiao Zhan hisses through his teeth and kisses Wang YiBo to sooth him.

“Zhan Ge.” Wang YiBo moans.

“I know, _baobei_ . It’s okay. You’re good. So good.” Xiao Zhan pushes some damp hair that’s clinging on Wang YiBo’s forehead away and kisses him there. “Stay still for me, _baobei_ . Ah. You’re so good, YiBo.” Xiao Zhan continues whispering soothing words to Wang YiBo as his knot flares and locks their bodies together. Xiao Zhan shudders as he shoots almost nonstop inside Wang YiBo’s body. It’s a bit overwhelming and he can’t help moving his mouth and closes his teeth over a spot on Wang YiBo’s neck. Wang YiBo grabs Xiao Zhan into a tight hug as he feels Xiao Zhan’s teeth through the fabric of the collar around his neck. He can feel he’s coming again and he’s probably sobbing because it’s just _too much_.

“I’m gonna move us a bit, okay? Bear with it for a little.” Xiao Zhan says, voice a bit hoarse, moments later after they come down from their orgasm.

Wang YiBo nods but he still groans when Xiao Zhan shuffles their position, carefully maneuvering their legs and limbs around. Wang YiBo protests aloud and Xiao Zhan hisses at him but they finally settle down with Xiao Zhan spooning his boyfriend.

“Okay?” Xiao Zhan asks, dropping a kiss on Wang YiBo’s cheek.

“Yeah. This is not bad. Wait. Ugh. Ow.”

“Don’t move around. Be good ah! We have to stay like this at least for twenty minutes!” Xiao Zhan slaps Wang YiBo’s upper arm.

“Twen--- Holy fuck! Who lasts that long?!” Wang YiBo balks at his boyfriend.

Xiao Zhan pouts at him. “You asked for this!”

Wang YiBo pouts back. “I know. I just-- Wow, Xiao _Laoshi_. Is this why you never gave me your knot before?”

Xiao Zhan kisses along the damp skin of Wang YiBo’s broad shoulder. “Hm. I don’t want to hurt you.” Eyes flashing with mischief, Xiao Zhan makes the slightest thrust. “And as you can tell, my knot is quite the size.”

“Xiao Zhan!” Wang YiBo yelps and slaps Xiao Zhan’s arm in retaliation. “I thought it was all about endurance and nothing else.”

“You’re too much of a daredevil for your own good sometimes, _gou zaizai_.” Xiao Zhan chuckles, nosing behind Wang YiBo’s ear to scent him.

Wang YiBo purrs smugly and Xiao Zhan feels his chest swells hearing it. “What can I say? It’s me.” Wang YiBo then turns his head so he can kiss Xiao Zhan. “You’re stuck with me, _Gege_. Literally.”

Xiao Zhan laughs and regrets it a little because it jostles them a bit. He takes a deep breath of Wang YiBo’s scent, now has mellowed down that his heat is satiated for the moment. “You’re impossible, Wang YiBo.” He kisses him lovingly then turns around to reach for the water bottle he put on the nightstand earlier before. “Drink.” He watches as Wang YiBo drinks his water and puts the bottle away for his boyfriend. Wang YiBo then asks for his phone and Xiao Zhan takes it for him too. 

They busy themselves with their phones for a moment before Xiao Zhan takes them away so he can cuddle and scent his boyfriend to sleep. Xiao Zhan is pretty confident with his own stamina but he knows Wang YiBo pretty well by now. His younger boyfriend loves adrenaline rush and is all about speed but his stamina is a bit lacking. Xiao Zhan coaxes Wang YiBo to sleep and get as much rest as he possibly can while they wait for Xiao Zhan’s knot to go down and before Wang YiBo’s heat is back. Luckily, it’s not hard to do. Wang YiBo is fast asleep, head resting on the crook of Xiao Zhan’s elbow. 

When his knot finally comes down, Xiao Zhan very carefully pulls himself out. He knows it’s going to be messy but he still grimaces a little bit at the sight of fluid coming out of Wang YiBo’s hole. He makes sure Wang YiBo is not disturbed as he makes his way out of bed and goes to clean himself. He’s back with damp towels in his hand and starts cleaning his boyfriend as gently as he can. The rim of Wang YiBo’s hole is slightly red and Xiao Zhan applies soothing gel around it. Satisfied with his work, Xiao Zhan goes to prepare food. Wang YiBo will wake up sooner or later either because he’s hungry or his heat has struck again. Either way, Xiao Zhan will make him eat something first.

*

Wang YiBo wakes up feeling restless and hot. “Zhan Ge.” He calls instinctively. He blinks at his bedroom and feels a little upset that the scent of his boyfriend is not nearby. “Zhan Ge.” He calls louder and this time, he doesn’t need to call the older guy again because Xiao Zhan appears at his door with a bowl and a water bottle in his hands.

“Ah. You’re awake. Here, eat first.” Xiao Zhan smiles warmly as he puts away the bowl and the water bottle on the nightstand.

Wang YiBo shakes his head and clutches at Xiao Zhan’s hand to pull his boyfriend closer. “No. I need you, Ge.”

Xiao Zhan smiles placatingly and kisses Wang YiBo’s wrist. “I know, _baobei_ but eat first, okay?”

Wang YiBo pouts and starts tugging harder. “No.”

Xiao Zhan tries again, pulling Wang YiBo towards him instead. “Just a couple of spoonfuls, okay? Be a good boy, ah.” He kisses Wang YiBo’s cheeks a couple of times. “For me?”

Wang YiBo whines and makes an incorrigible sound of protest but he finally lets himself be pulled into a comfortable sitting position. Apparently Xiao Zhan has made him some herbal soup and Wang YiBo pouts at the spoon Xiao Zhan hovers in front of his face.

“Come on, _baobei_.” Xiao Zhan nudges Wang YiBo’s chin with his knuckle, maintaining not to spill the content of the spoon. Wang YiBo opens his mouth and Xiao Zhan feeds him. Smiling happily and he leans in to kiss Wang YiBo’s puffy cheek as the latter chews. He repeats this a couple of times until Wang YiBo finishes the whole bowl. 

Wang YiBo pouts but strangely enough, his restlessness has soothed down a bit. After drinking some more water as Xiao Zhan tells him to, he nuzzles his nose along Xiao Zhan’s shoulder and neck. He crawls onto Xiao Zhan’s lap and hangs on his boyfriend like an oversized koala with his long skinny legs around Xiao Zhan’s hips and his arms around Xiao Zhan’s shoulders. As shamelessly as he can, because he can, Wang YiBo starts scenting his boyfriend again. They already smell like each other at this point but Wang YiBo doesn’t care. He wants Xiao Zhan to smell like him always and he’s hard already. He wants Xiao Zhan inside him again but maybe he can wait for a bit now that he feels quite warm and full with food. Still, he can’t stop himself from demanding more touch from Xiao Zhan and he purrs when Xiao Zhan wraps his arms around him, running his warm hand along Wang YiBo’s back.

“‘M sore.” Wang YiBo mumbles against Xiao Zhan’s neck.

“Where?”

“Everywhere but….there. Lower.” Wang YiBo guides Xiao Zhan’s touch with his words and hums when Xiao Zhan’s hand reaches the small of his back, near the juncture of his butt.

“Want me to massage you?” Xiao Zhan traps the lobe of Wang YiBo’s ear between his lips.

Wang YiBo stretches in Xiao Zhan’s arms. He trains his lustful eyes on his boyfriend. “Later. I want to ride you, Zhan Ge.”

“Like this?” Xiao Zhan asks, hands moving lower to squeeze on Wang YiBo’s perky little bottom. “Or do you want me on my back?”

Wang YiBo brings his mouth to bite along Xiao Zhan’s neck and jawline. “Just take out your cock, Ge.”

Xiao Zhan chuckles, cocking his eyebrow teasingly. “I wonder how you usually spend your heat if you’re like this with a partner.”

“Ge!” Wang YiBo whines. “Stop talking.”

“Okay, okay. Forgive this Xiao Zhan, Wang _Laoshi_.” Xiao Zhan laughs, kisses Wang YiBo deeply, then slips his hand between their bodies so he can take out his cock from inside his boxer. He’s already half hard (it’s impossible not to get hard with Wang YiBo’s scent being so strong during his heat) and he rubs himself some more. Wang YiBo closes his hand over Xiao Zhan’s, eyes hungry and licking his lips. When Xiao Zhan is fully hard, he swats Xiao Zhan’s hand away and guides Xiao Zhan’s cock to line up with his entrance. He’s all wet already and still open. Xiao Zhan slides easily inside and Wang YiBo lets out a satisfied moan as he sits himself on Xiao Zhan’s cock. They stay like that for a moment, enjoying the sensation of being inside and around each other, so warm and snug, so wet and tight, scent enveloping each other. 

“Fuck. Zhan Ge. Ah.” Wang YiBo uses his core muscles to push Xiao Zhan to lay on the mattress and not wasting any time to start riding Xiao Zhan in earnest. His big hands are splayed on Xiao Zhan’s chest, the tips of his fingers meets Xiao Zhan’s nipples.

Xiao Zhan puts one hand on Wang YiBo’s hip while the other is used to stroke Wang YiBo’s cock. He moves purposefully slow, contradicting the speed Wang YiBo uses to fuck himself on Xiao Zhan’s cock. Wang YiBo whines and groans. He swats Xiao Zhan’s hand away with an annoyed pout. He looks so adorable like that and Xiao Zhan wants to kiss him. He pulls his boyfriend down to do so. He keeps kissing Wang YiBo all the while, trying not to thrust up into his boyfriend just yet. Wang YiBo is close, he can tell. He’s still very sensitive from their earlier session, after all. 

“Ah. Ah. Fuck. Fuck. I’m gonna come. Zhan Ge. Give it to me again. Ah. Ah.”

“Come, _baobei_. I’ll knot you later. Gods, you’re tight.”

“No. No. I want it. Zhan Ge. Give it to me. Knot me again. Fuck. Fuck.”

Wang YiBo is squeezing tightly around Xiao Zhan and it’s clear that he’s determined to hold off from orgasming unless Xiao Zhan agrees to give him his knot again. Xiao Zhan groans. “ _Baobei_. You’ll hurt yourself.”

“No. I can take it. Ge. Please. It’s mine, isn’t it? You’re mine. Ah. Ah. It’s mine. I’m yours. Ah. Zhan Ge. Knot me. Knot me.”

“Fuck, YiBo. You’re--” Xiao Zhan thrusts up hard and deep and he can feel his knot flares once again. “It’s yours, _baobei_. Fuck. Take my knot. It’s your. I’m yours.”

Wang YiBo comes with a loud groan, his body shaking almost violently and Xiao Zhan has to hold him tightly, whispering into Wang YiBo’s ear. “I’m yours, _baobei_. I’m yours.”

Wang YiBo whines and comes some more, along with Xiao Zhan emptying his seed into Wang YiBo’s body.

*

His heat dissipates on the morning of the third day and Wang YiBo tilts his head when he realizes this. His heat usually lasts four or five days depending on how bad the symptoms are. But then again, this is his first time he’s spending a heat with someone else so maybe there’s a chance for it to end sooner. He texts his mother to make sure.

Xiao Zhan, however, looks alarmed. He looks apprehensive as he gathers Wang YiBo into his arms. “YiBo, you know I’ll take responsibility if something should happen, right?”

Wang YiBo blinks up at his boyfriend and as soon as he realizes what Xiao Zhan is implying, he laughs. “Xiao _Laoshi_ is truly honorable. I’m so touched.”

“YiBo.” Xiao Zhan chides, not happy that Wang YiBo chooses to joke in the middle of what should be a serious conversation. “This is part of my responsibility when I agreed to share your heat with you. Whatever should happen. Whatever… you decide to do, I’ll...I’ll be here. You know that, right?”

Wang YiBo feels so touched. Really. His boyfriend is too good and considerate but this time, he knows that it’s not merely out of consideration. Xiao Zhan is genuine and Wang YiBo knows Xiao Zhan loves him. He really wants to tease him some more but right now, seeing the expression Xiao Zhan is wearing, he doesn’t have the heart to. Plus, he’s still very much want Xiao Zhan to fuck him some more before his heat really ends. 

He pulls Xiao Zhan close to kiss him. “I know, Zhan Ge. I love you for that but don’t worry. I’m on birth control, remember? And I’d know if I got pregnant.” Wang YiBo says assuringly.

“How?” Xiao Zhan frowns. “It should take some time to know, right?”

Wang YiBo shrugs. “I don’t know. I just feel that I’d know if that happens.”

Xiao Zhan sighs. “YiBo ah, don’t take this lightly.”

“I don’t. I’m not. Seriously, Ge. I’m an omega. I’d know. Believe me on this.” Wang YiBo insists. And he does know. Just like that time when Xiao Zhan walked into his bedroom for the first time. Wang YiBo felt it back then; like a flutter inside the lower side of his belly. It’s a feeling that pulls him even closer toward Xiao Zhan. So he’d totally be able to tell if his pills failed and he’s pregnant with Xiao Zhan’s baby now.

Xiao Zhan still looks sceptical. “Just to make sure, will you promise to let me bring you for a check up, at least?”

“ _Tian ah_ , you’re worse than Ma.”

Xiao Zhan throws him a pleading look and Wang YiBo rolls his eyes. “Fine. I’m sure Ma will make me go and take one, anyway.” He concedes finally. Wang YiBo then crawls onto Xiao Zhan’s lap, throwing both arms around Xiao Zhan’s neck. He tilts his head to the side, “How are you going to take responsibility, Zhan Ge?”

“Huh?” 

“This is a ‘what if’, Zhan Ge. Don’t be so scared, _wo de tian._ I told you I’m not pregnant.”

Xiao Zhan groans. “ _Gou zaizai_ , you really need to have pity on my poor heart, okay?”

Wang YiBo snorts. “Not a chance. Zhan Ge is also very rude to my heart and don’t change the subject.”

Xiao Zhan pecks Wang YiBo’s lips. “Whatever you want me to do to take responsibility, I will do it.”

“Sweet mouth.”

“Only for you, _Daye_.”

Wang YiBo snickers smugly. “Can I fuck you, then? You can fuck me again afterward.”

Xiao Zhan chuckles, eyes lighting with lust. “With pleasure.”

*

The next week, Wang YiBo receives the result of his health check and he reads it together with his mother. His mother nods and hands the paper back to her son. “Tell that worrywart of a boyfriend of yours that there’s no way I would put my son on a second rate birth control.”

Wang YiBo grins. “Maybe he should hear that directly from you, Ma.”

His mother snickers. “I’m sure he’d faint. I know you like him, Bo’er so I’m not going to do that to him.”

Wang YiBo has the decency to blush. “Ma.”

His mother laughs and pats Wang YiBo’s head lovingly. “Well, you’re all adults and you can decide whatever you want to do all by yourselves. I prefer you wait until you graduate before-- Shush, I’m your mother, Bo’er. I know you-- Graduate first then if you want to marry or mate, I won’t say anything.”

“Ma!”

*

Wang YiBo proposes to Xiao Zhan on Xiao Zhan’s graduation day, half a year later. Xiao Zhan just introduced Wang YiBo to his parents and Wang YiBo blurts, “ _Shushu, A Yi_ , may I have your permission to marry Xiao Zhan, please?”

Xiao Zhan’s mother is so pleased and impressed while Xiao Zhan’s father just snickers at his son who decides to drag Wang YiBo away for a moment because clearly it’s something that they should talk about first?

“You don’t want to marry me?” Wang YiBo sounds inquisitive.

“That’s not-- _Baobei_ , of course I want to!”

Wang YiBo cocks an eyebrow, looking smug. “There you go.”

Xiao Zhan sputters. “Oh my gods, I hate you so much. Come here, you!” Xiao Zhan yanks his boyfriend close and kisses him hard because what else can he do, really? No matter that his parents and his friends are all there. “Of course I will marry you, you little gremlin.”

“Really? You’re not going to argue that this is too fast?”

“ _Now_ you doubt me?”

Wang YiBo buries his face into Xiao Zhan’s shoulder. “No. I just want to make sure.”

Xiao Zhan laughs. He leans his cheek against Wang YiBo’s head. “I’m sure, YiBo.”

“Okay. Good.” Wang YiBo grins and yelps when Xiao Zhan pinches his waist. “Let’s go back. I’m joining you and your parents for dinner, right?”

Xiao Zhan laughs out loud and kisses Wang YiBo once again. “Of course you are. I’m sure my dad will want to talk to you.”

“I’m very likeable, Zhan Ge. Don’t worry.”

“Who says I’m worried?”

“Xiao Zhan is a worrywart and I love him for that.”

“ _Gou zaizai_ , shut up.”

“Love you?”

“Love you.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic web is an undergraduate student while zz is taking his master degree. In case you wonder lol
> 
> Writing zsww is fun! I hope you have fun reading this too <33 Please leave a comment if enjoyed. Kudos are always appreciated as well <3
> 
> *title is taken from the lyric of Adele's All I Ask  
> **Special thanks to [iluvnaruto1412](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvnaruto1412/pseuds/iluvnaruto1412) for reading through this for me. Love you, meimei <33


End file.
